Ask Big Hero 6 (and Derrick)
by megastaraxe
Summary: Ask Big Hero 6 and my OC from my last fanfic (Derrick) ANYTHING! (No Harsh Language) (Only rated "T" because this might lead other people to read the fanfic with Derrick In it that is "T")
1. Chapter 1

Derrick: Hey Hiro, What are you doing?

Hiro: Posting a thread on so people can ask us questions and we can answer, I'm also going to tell the rest of the gang that we're doing this so they can answer too

Derrick: Can people send me questions too?

Hiro: If they know about you from our other adventures

Derrick: Ok, cool!

Hiro: I'm going to post it now, so now we just wait for the questions to come in and I'll try to answer them all tomorrow morning

**If you don't know who Derrick is, he is my OC**

**Just take a quick look at my last fanfiction :)**

**PEACE :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetasiana: Dear Hiro, Can I join the team?

Hiro: If you can find us! MUHAHAHA!

Derrick: ***Nudges Hiro*** That's not cool, Dude

Hiro: Fine, Here is the admission sheet

Sweetasiana: Dear Everyone, What's your favorite color

Hiro: Red

Derrick: Orange

Gogo: Black

Fred: Bluelloet

Wassabi: What?

Fred: Well, I couldn't think of which color was my favorite out of Violet, Blue or Yellow so I put them together, Bluelloet!

Wassabi: Ummm, Ok,

Wassabi: Anyways, Mine is Green

Baymax: I don't have a favorite a color, but I have a favorite person, Hiro

Hiro: ahhhhhhh :)

Honey Lemon: Pink

Sweetasiana: Dear Fred, What's it like to have Stan Lee as your dad?

Fred: It feels like your life Is just complete and you can just thank the world for what happened and you can finally relax

Gogo: You've been watching movies and reading comics since I've known you, and you're telling me you haven't been relax until now?

Sweetasiana: Dear Everyone, What if Hiro died instead of Tadashi?

Derrick: Hi, It's Derrick, Hiro didn't want to answer since it reminds him of Tadashi, sooo yeah

Gogo: Well, we would still have Tadashi here, That's for sure

Honey Lemon: Oh, I just can't Imagine what that would be like

Baymax: Tadashi is here

Wassabi: As long as there is at least one Hamada around, They just you know, make me happy... Like in a funny way, they make me laugh is what I meant

Fred: Little Dude instead of Big Dude, hmmmm, That's hard, I think we would continue our lives as usual, Big Hero 6 would've never happened or anything

Derrick: I know that my life would still be nothing If I had not have met Hiro, I probably would still be bullied at school, I'd probably still eat my lunches in the Cafeteria alone... Ah Man, Now this is making me sad

Sweetasiana: What If Baymax never died?

Baymax: I can not die, I'm a robot

Hiro: He probably doesn't remember since it isn't in his chip but it probably wouldn't of made any difference

Fred: I think if we can go back into the portal and find him, oh wait, yeah that's right it got destroyed, I wonder where old Baymax is now

Gogo: I've been spotting some minor glitches with Baymax, Mixing up our names for a short period of time, you know little things like that, but If I ever get called a Guy's name from that talking marshmallow again! Someone is going to get hurt

Baymax: ***Walks Up To Gogo* **Hello, Wassabi

Gogo: AHHHHHH! ***Jumps On Baymax***

Wassabi: Nah, Things haven't been that different with Baymax, if he died or not

Honey Lemon: No Offense, but Baymax is a robot so it's not like he's a human being

**Merry Christmas (eve) Everybody**

**PEACE :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**This might be a long one so sit back and enjoy!**

ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld: please tell me what you think of the following ships: GogoxHiro, HoneyxHiro, TadashixGogo (I apologize if I misspelled Tadashi's name), TadashixHoney, FredxHoney, TadashixFred don't ask me why, TadashixHiro

Derrick: Oh my, god, I just searched these up and they are freaking hilarious!, I don't really suggest going on to devinart but these are freaking hilarious

****Hiro Walks In****

Hiro: Oh my, Is that me and... Gogo?... and Tadashi?!

Derrick: Yeah, It's called HiroGoAshi, It's from all your names, I think it's kind of clever, but real damn sickening

**Hiro Runs Into The Washroom**

****Derrick Runs Out Of The Room To Show It To The Group****

Fred: AHHH!, Dude, That's Gross!

Honey Lemon: Oh... My

Gogo: Hm

Derrick: What's that supposed to mean?

**Gogo takes a black marker and scribbles out Hiro's body**

Gogo: Better

**Derrick looks at Gogo with a raised eyebrow**

Baymax: This is material not sutiable for you

Derrick: I'm 14!

Baymax: Scanning Picture!

Derrick: NO! NO! DON"T SC-

Baymax: Scan Complete!, Mailing to, Cass Hamada

Derrick: What?! NO! NO! NO!

Favourite Food:

Derrick: Chicken Wings

Hiro: Aunt Cass's?

Derrick: Yeah, Sure

Hiro: Ok, then same here

Wassabi: Take a guess... Wassabi

Fred: Cheeseburgers

Gogo: Pizza

Honey Lemon: Ice Cream

Baymax: Oil

Fred, does this mean Stan Lee is not only your dad but a superhero because that would explain so much

Fred: He is both, my Dad and a superhero, why does no one believe me, It was in the end credit sc-

Hiro: DON'T BREAK THE 4TH WALL!

Fred: Right, ummm, End Credit Scene Card I mean, I got a new scene card for Christmas!

Baymax, how are you adjusting to society?

Baymax: My settings are not on "Society" Would you like me to adjust, to that setting? ( Does that answer your question? XD)

Does the Avenger's franchise exists in your world? If so, who's excited for Age Of Ultro because I'm stoked!

Hiro: Me, Derrick and Fred already bought out tickets!, Wassabi and the girls don't know what It is

Wassabi: I'm gonna ask one more time, Age Of What Now!?

Derrick: Watchmen is my favorite DC movie, I own the Ultimate Cut on Blu-Ray but I don't think they can top that, But I'm excited for Batman Vs. Superman!

Hiro: Oh Yeah, me too!

Fred: Are none of you excited for suicide squad?

Derrick: I am, But it is just my #2

Has anyone been watching The Flash? If so, how awesome is Grant as Barry Allen?

Derrick: Me and Hiro are the only ones who watch the show, I got him into it and now he can't stop watching, He pulls me away from Far Cry 4 or Grand Theft Auto every-time a new episode comes on, I can't blame him, I love the show but it's getting a bit crazy!

Hiro: DERRICK!

Derrick: WHAT!

Hiro: HOW LONG TILL THE NEXT EPISODE!

Derrick: 5 MORE DAYS!

Hiro: AW MAN!

Derrick: Yeah, I know!

Derrick: And yeah, I think Grant Gustin (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong) is pretty awesome, he's my favorite character in Arrow so I'm glad he got his own show

Does anybody here know any of these video games? Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Metal Gear, God Of War, Castlevania, Mortal Kombat, Devil May Cry, Halo, Assassin's Creed, and Grand Theft Auto

Hiro: I played Pokemon and Final Fantasy, Tadashi played GTA V a bit but wouldn't let me play

Derrick: It's ok, you can have my copy

Hiro: Thanks, Derrick!

**5 HOURS LATER**

Hiro: Now I kind of understand why Tadashi doesn't want me to play this

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**PEACE! :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Crap, You Guys Are Really Piling In Them Questions**

Xavier 17: Wasabi- Would you faint due to someone trashing your stuff beyond recognition or driving with gogo

Derrick: Let's Find Out!

**Derrick runs his arm threw out Wassabi's tool cabinet, Putting Everything out of place**

**Wassabi Faints**

Derrick: Does that answer your question?

Kobe Oriel: To Hiro: You said before that you played Final Fantasy, Now create a data replica of Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and Sephiroth's Masamune

Hiro: I've been wanting to do this! Ok, I'll get right on it!

Darkangel1999: To Everyone: Check this song on youtube which relates the relation between Hiro and Callaghan

**After Listening**

Derrick: Wow, Powerful Stuff!

Hiro: Yeah, No Kidding

Gogo: This sounds like something they would play at a remembrance day ceremony

Honey Lemon: But the message was good

Fred: Dude, for some reason, I feal depressed now

Wassabi: Yeah, same

Beast Princess: Fred, why are you wearing those clothes if you are filthy rich?

Fred: Because I wanna kinda keep it on the down low, Dude

Wassabi, Why are you called Wassabi?

Wassabi: Because THEY! gave me that name because I spilled Wassabi on my shirt ONE TIME PEOPLE!

Derrick: ahh, I should have seen that

Hiro: Yeah It was Hilarious!

**All Laugh**

Honey Lemon, Why do you like pink so much?

Honey Lemon: Because it's only the bestest color in the entire world!

Xavier 17: Fred- What is better, Invisible pizza or sandwich

Fred: Both are an awesome tricking plan, but in pure tastiness value I choose pizza, Only if it's Bacon and Pineapple though.

Beast Princess: Gogo, Why are you called Gogo and can you teach me to drive like you did when you were being chased by the Kabuki guy?

Gogo: 1. Because I have wheels that I can ride on my suit and I can go really fast with them, 2. Hey, If you have a closed course and permission then sure!

Hiro, How would you feel if Tadashi didn't die and he became part of Big Hero 6

Hiro: Wow, ummm, That's a hard one, I would probably say I would be overjoyed that he is still alive, I would get to see, play and talk to him again, and I would be glad to welcome him in and call it Big Hero 7

Baymax, How many fists can you break with a single punch of your rocket fist

Baymax: Calculating... Calculating... Calculating... Calculation Complete! I can break about 12.5873 walls with my "Rocket Fists"

**IT'S 2:46AM, I'M GOING TO SLEEP!**

**HAPPY BOXING DAY EVERYBODY!**

**PEACE! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**I ONLY GOT 2 QUESTIONS SO I'LL ONLY GIVE 2 AWNSERS... SIMPLE AS THAT**

darkangel1999: To Hiro: When you were trying to "destroy" Callaghan, this is the link to the song which fits for that dark moment and your darker side: watch?vrQzet0GOKNo

Memories broken  
>The truth goes unspoken<br>I've even forgotten my name

I don't know the season or what is the reason  
>But I'm standing here, holding my blade<br>A desolate place, without any trace  
>It's only the cold wind I feel<p>

Its me that I spite as I stand up and fight  
>The only thing I know for real<br>There will be bloodshed  
>The man in the mirror nods his head<br>The only left will ride upon the dragon's back  
>Because the mountains don't give back what they take<br>Oh no there will be blood shed  
>Its the only thing I know!<p>

(Cue epic guitar solo)

Losing my identity wondering have I gone insane  
>To find the truth in front of me, I must climb this mountain range.<br>Looking downward from this deadly height and never realizing why I fight!

Hiro: Wow, That was... Deep, to sum it up in one word, very deep and kind of reminded me of Attack On Titan for some reason

mr. dibs: To Hiro: Tell Gogo that I'll pay her 20 bucks for "20 minutes".

Hiro: Hey Gogo, There is some guy on here saying he'll "pay you 20 bucks for 20 minutes"

Gogo: Tell him "he won't even last 10 minutes"

Hiro: Ok... Wait, What!?


End file.
